


How 'Bout a Dance

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Prom, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Eliza goes to senior prom with her friend and ex-boyfriend Tench.





	How 'Bout a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo sorry about this posting being late, but we were at Comic Con. We met David Tennant, Billie Piper, and John Barrowman.
> 
> Oh yes, we also found Hamilton and Laurens. They gave us pride flowers. It was awesome.

“Dad don’t you think you’ve taken enough?” Eliza sighed, her face flushed red.   
  
“Just a few more,” Philip Schuyler replied, camera in hand and desperate to document every second of his second oldest daughter going to prom.   
  
Eliza’s date hadn’t even arrived yet and she sighed, knowing that this process would just begin all over again when Tench got there. It didn’t matter to Philip in the slightest that they were only going as friends. Eliza let out a deep breath and shook her head, her long dark hair had been artfully pinned and styled for the occasion as well.   
  
“You look so beautiful,” Catherine remarked standing off to the side.   
  


Eliza smiled slightly and her dad continued to snap pictures. Finally the doorbell rang and Eliza was able to drop her perfect poise for a moment as her father lowered the camera.    
  


Even though they were no longer together in a romantic capacity Eliza was excited to be going to prom with her ex-boyfriend. But she and Tench had remained good friends, and had parted amicably. They’d been friends long before they’d dated and honestly it hadn’t been all that much of a relationship. They’d gone from being friends to basically being friends who held hands and kissed sometimes, so really it wasn’t a huge change to go back to being just friends.    
  


So for the one of the first times in her high school career Eliza was free to be with someone else. But her heart was no longer in Albany, ever since returning from her visit to the city her thoughts went elsewhere.   
  
“Hey,” Tench smiled as he walked towards her, he was wearing a simple black suit, but his tie was the same shade of blue as Eliza’s dress.   
  
“Hey,” Eliza greeted, stepping forward to give Tench a hug.    
  
The camera flashed again and Eliza rolled her eyes as Tench chuckled.    
  
“You’d better get used to that,” she informed him, “he’s been taking pictures all evening.”   
  
“Well, of course,” said Tench, “Prom is an important night.”   
  
“That’s exactly what I said,” Philip agreed with a nod, “Now let’s take some portraits.”

  
“Okay,” Eliza relented.

  
“The trellis in the side garden is blooming,” offered Peggy, appearing as if from nowhere. 

 

“What a good idea,” Philip beamed.   
  
With that, they all trooped outside to the flower covered trellis. The cream colored blooms were a great contrast with Eliza and Tench’s blue and black.    
  
Tench wrapped his arms around her as they posed for more pictures.

  
“So, who is it?” he murmured through a still smiling mouth.    
  
“Who’s what?” asked Eliza.    
  
“The guy, duh,” responded Tench, “You’ve been mooning since you got back from visiting your sister. Was it the blind date guy?”   
  
“Oh god no,” Eliza huffed, “the blind date was a total and utter disaster.”

 

“So who is it?” Tench pressed.   
  
“Alright Philip I think that’s enough,” Catherine stepped in, “let them be on their way.”

 

Philip reluctantly agreed, although he managed to snap a candid shot of Tench holding the car door open for Eliza. Finally, they were driving away. They hadn’t bothered to spend money on a limo rental, although Philip had offered to pay for one, so Tench was driving them in his little used hatchback.

 

“We are away from prying parents,” Tench grinned, “alone at last.”

 

“Oh quick,” Eliza deadpanned, “let’s do all the things that would make our parents disappointed in us.”

 

Tench let out a laugh, “As if either if us was capable of that.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point,” replied Eliza with a small smile.

 

“So tell me about mystery man?” Tench asked, “The one who stole you away from me?”

 

“Stole me away?” Eliza scoffed, “We haven’t dated for months,” she continued.    
  
“The point still stands,” Tench said, “So spill it, sister.”   
  


Eliza let out a sigh, “He’s a friend of Angelica’s,” she began to explain, “and I kinda met him by accident.”

 

“Unexpected romance, this is cute,” Tench grinned.   
  
“Yeah except there is a problem,” Eliza placed her hands in her lap.

 

“What’s that?” Tench asked.    
  
“He’s seeing someone,” replied Eliza.    
  
“Psh,” Tench scoffed, “get out of the way, bitch.”   
  
“It’s a guy,” said Eliza.    
  


“Still, get out of the way bitch,” Tench replied once again.   
  
Eliza let out a laugh, but inside she thought back to that night and watching the way Alex looked at John. At first she longed for anyone to look it her in that way, but soon she decided she wanted Alex looking at her that way. 

 

“He probably doesn’t even like girls,” Eliza sighed.   
  


“Bisexuality exists,” Tench said, “but also, he’s not the only person out there. If you and he aren’t meant to be then you aren’t meant to be.”

 

“You’re right,” Eliza nodded, even if she was still hung up on the idea.

 

“In any case, tonight is about having fun and dancing, because,” Tench insisted, “we  _ are _ going to dance.”   
  
“Think you can do that without stepping on my feet?” Eliza raised her brow.

 

“No promises,” chuckled Tench.

 

“Good thing I know my mother has frozen peas at home if you break too many of my toes,” Eliza smirked.

 

Tench reached over and smacked her arm lightly.

  
“Just saying,” Eliza giggled.

 

Soon they arrived at their high school where prom was being held.

 

After parking Tench walked around to open the door, “Milady,” he held out his hand.

 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she replied, accepting his help out of the car and then threading her elbow around his as they walked towards the doors.

 

Her shoes clicked against the laminate flooring as the followed the signs and fellow students. It was kind of nice seeing everybody all dressed up, she almost didn’t recognize them. Partly because the school she went to required uniforms, so she wasn’t used to seeing her classmates look so different from each other. She waved to a few as they passed them before heading to the gym. The gym would have been unrecognizable as one is if hadn’t been for the folded up basketball hoops hanging from the ceiling. The floor had been covered with carpets and rugs surrounding a large wooden dance floor. They had a love DJ and the walls were lined with tables scattered with a variety of sweet and savory snacks.

 

“So how about a dance?” Tench offered.   
  
“I thought you would never ask,” Eliza replied taking his hand.

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
